


Cat Moms

by Queenscene2



Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Cats, F/F, Floof, Fluff, HI LION, Pet Store, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Self-Insert, but HUMANE PET STORES, enjoy, heheheheheheheehehehehe, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: Katie and Lion have fun at their local pet shop
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Character(s)
Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cat Moms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lion_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_time/gifts).



> Lion is Lion's self insert!

The day was cloudy and gray, yet two women in particular didn’t really care. They walked down the street, hand and hand, in the small town that they settled in.

A couple of weeks after the war, Katie showed up at her girlfriend Lion’s house with a long box behind her. She gave it to Lion, revealing a key on a long golden chain, asking her to move in with her. Lion, through the sobs, somehow said yes, and the two have been living in blissful harmony ever since.

The two were passing by a charming café when a front started to roll in quick. Many of the people who were around started to walk faster, except for the two girls. After a few moments, Katie felt something wet fall on her nose.

She looked up and saw that the cloudy day had turned into something much darker. Katie felt some more droplets on her face. Within the matter of seconds, the rain started to pour down, making people run into nearby shops. It seemed as if nobody was prepared for the sudden rainfall.

“Ah!” Katie exclaimed. “I just washed my hair!” Lion gripped her hand tighter and started to pick up the pace. She really didn’t want their date day to be ruined. She jogged until she found a shop with an awning, dragging Katie behind her.

The two caught their breath under the awning of a little local pet shop. Katie tried to comb out her now frizzy hair with her fingers. “Ugh! Real rude of the weatherman to say that today was supposed to be sunny when it was gonna rain! They really should have taken my weather radar offer.” She muttered angrily.

Lion giggled. “If they did, then the weather people would be out of a job.” Katie sighed. “I guess. We would be stinkin’ rich though.” She started to shiver as the wind picked up. The mid-November day was as cool as it always was, but the wind and the rain made it colder.

Lion wrapped her arms around her girlfriend to try and warm her up, rubbing her back roughly. Katie snuggled contently into her girlfriend’s chest. “Do you feel better?” Lion asked. Katie shook her head no. Lion let go of her and took her hand again. “Come on, let’s go inside here.”

Katie nodded. Being inside a warm store would make her feel a lot better. The two walked into the pet shop they were standing in front up. The little jingle of the bell the door made made all the animals bark, meow, chirp and squawk. The dogs and cats pawed on the sides of the transparent walls to make themselves known to the two who walked in, begging for them to take them with them before they left.

Unlike normal pet stores, this pet store was unique. Instead of having the animals trapped in cages, the dogs and cats roamed around in an open space behind a thick transparent wall. There were sections for eating, playing, and sleeping. There was even a back door leading to a large backyard full of dog and cat toys. Each dog and cat looked happy and healthy.

The birds all lived together in a large room with a mini tree. It seemed as if the girls were in an animal sanctuary rather than a pet store. This truly was the way to treat animals in a pet store. How refreshing!

“Hi there!” the store owner said, smiling at them. The two girls smiled at the girl and said a polite hello. Lion turned toward the cats. “Oh! KITTY!” she exclaimed excitedly. She let go of Katie’s hand and ran toward the cats.

The shop owner laughed. “I was about to ask if you needed any help, but I think you guys are beyond help.” She said cordially. Katie gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry, she just really really likes cats.” The shop owner smiled. “I don’t blame her! We have a lot of wonderful cats up for adoption if you are interested. They are all from local farms around the area whose cats have had litters. My best friend and I are ex-veterinarians, so I guarantee that these animals are in the best care here.”

Katie smiled. “That’s awesome. Thank you!” She joined Lion who practically had her face smushed in the glass. The cats were pawing her happily. She squealed. “AH! God I just want to take ALL of them home.”

Katie giggled. “We wouldn’t have enough room in our apartment.” Lion took her hand and kissed it. “Yeah, too bad!” she replied. “We should try to buy a farm one day. That way, we can adopt all of the cats ever!” she exclaimed.

Katie kissed her cheek back. “Sounds like a plan.” The two turned to see the other shop owner coming into the cat area, bring them their lunch for the day. When she finished, she looked up and saw the two oogling at the cats. She smiled and motioned for them to meet her in the back.

The two girls nodded and walked over to the door that read “Employees only!” and waited for the door to open. The lady opened the door. “Hi! I’m Charleena. Do you guys want to meet the cats?” The two nodded furiously.

Charleena chuckled. “Awesome! Follow me, then.” She took the two to the other side of the barrier. The cats crawled to them as soon as they walked through the door. Lion couldn’t stop smiling. “I love them!” she cried.

Suddenly, her eyes caught a gray, Norwegian Mountain Cat in the corner of the room, hiding in a cat tree. Lion slowly and carefully approached the cat and kneeled down in front of her. “Oh, that cat just arrived here. She’s super shy and she stays in that cat tree unless she goes to eat. So, she might not want you to pet her. Marlowe and I haven’t had any luck as of yet to get her to come out.”

The three were silent as Lion started to make soft noises. She shook her hand to encourage the cat to come out. After a few minutes of this, the cat slowly but surely came out of her cave. Lion’s eyes filled with tears as the cat sat happily on her lap.

“Babe! You’re the chosen one!” Katie replied. Lion looked up at her with tears in her eyes. “I love this cat so much. Can we adopt her?” she asked her girlfriend. Katie smiled. “Well, when you AND the cat BOTH give me THAT look, I’m gonna have to say yes, aren’t I?”

Lion smiled and pet the cat that was in her lap while Katie walked with Charleena to fill out the adoption papers. Lion stroked the cat, who was looking up at her with heart eyes. “My name is Lion.” She said. “And that’s Katie. We’re your new mommies, is that okay?” The cat purred softly in response. It was definitely a match made in heaven.

Charleena and Katie came back into the room with a kennel. “Okay, and what is the name of this young lady?” she asked with a pen and clipboard in her hand.

Lion and Katie looked at each other and smiled. “Floof.” They both said at the same time. Charleena wrote it down on her clipboard. “I love that name. Very cute! Congratulations on your new family member!”

Katie leaned down and pat Floof on the head. Lion hugged it tight. After easily convincing Floof to enter the travel kennel, the two shopped around for supplies, toys, and furniture to make their new daughter happy.

~

Katie rested her head on Lion’s shoulder that evening on their couch, her hair all nice and neat again. “If it wasn’t for that rainstorm, we wouldn’t have had the chance to meet our dear Floof. I guess rain isn’t so bad sometimes.” She noted.

Lion nodded and put her arm around her girlfriend. “True. I’m so happy to be raising Floof with you.” She said. Katie put an arm around Lion’s waist and snuggled up against her. “I love you, Cat Mom.” She said, looking up at her. Lion leaned over and kissed her lips. “I love you too, Fellow Cat Mom.”

Floof hopped up on Lion’s lap, asking for affection, which the two gladly gave her, now and for the rest of her life.


End file.
